One Perfect Song
by AccountClosedCept4PMingPhoenix
Summary: A little Fabina oneshot about what happens when Amber gets a bad plan and Joy and Patricia are planning a dance party. For Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569's contest. Enjoy! Fabian/Nina/Amber/Eddie are the main characters.


**As said in summary, this story is for Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569's contest.**

Nina and Amber were sitting in their room one weekend. Amber was brushing her perfect blonde hair and Nina was looking at an old photo album.

Amber looked over Nina's shoulder at the photo album. "Ah, a trip down memory lane!" she said, sighing.

"Is that you and your Gran?" she asked again, her blonde hair falling down over Nina's shoulder.

"Yeah," the brunette said slowly.

"Ooh, is that _Disneyland?"_ Amber asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. Just an amusement park." Nina told her reluctantly. To tell the truth, she wasn't really thinking about her photo album. She was thinking about Fabian.

"Oh. Did they have cotton candy?" Amber asked, not to be put off.

"They had icecream," Nina told her.

"Aw, we need a photo album which is more fun to look at. How about... the FABINA crush photo album!" Amber squealed. "Yes, that's a good idea!"

"Okay," Nina sighed. There was no putting off Amber, when Fabina was involved. Besides, she was sort of interested to see what embarrassing pictures Amber had taken.

As they flipped through the pages, Amber said, "Aww," frequently.

"We look like we're from a Bollywood movie." Nina stated about one picture, lounging on her bed.

"Sh. I'm looking for the prom. You know, I think you two will get married someday." Amber said matter of factly.

"Um, Amber, we're not even dating." Nina told her uncomfortably.

Amber's grey eyes turned to look at her in shock and surprise. Then she put her hands on her hips. "Nina Martin," she said. "Amber Millington is supporting Fabina. No relationship I support does not go through. EVER!"

Nina stood up. "Look, Amber. I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just saying that-"

Amber cut her off. "Nina, I have a proposal for you." Her eyes twinkled in a way that they only twinkled when she was about to talk about dating.

Nina sighed, blue eyes to the floor. "Yes Amber?"

"We are going to make Fabian SO jealous!" Amber said ecstatically.

"Um, Fabian? Jealous?" Nina asked raising her eyebrows. Somehow she didn't think that was going to work.

"Yes Nina! I know he's a nerd, but I'm POSITIVE it'll work! Please Nina, please, please, please?" Amber pleaded, actually looking distraught.

"Okay, okay! What do you want me to do?" Nina asked in a resigned tone.

"Well, you're going to have to flirt with someone." Amber thought hard, or at least hard for her, about the dilemma. Which boy would be lucky enough for a while, and then not lucky enough?

Nina flipped through her CD's. "Great," she said. She picked out one. "Hm, someone gave this to me. I've never listened to it."

"What band is it?" Amber asked eagerly.

"Apparently they're called the Cheetah Girls." Nina told her. She placed the dusty CD back into it's box. She wasn't in the mood for music right now.

"Well, let's see now." The girl put a manicured finger to her chin. "Alfie; no. Jerome; no. Eddie..." There was a long pause. "Well..." she said.

"Oh, okay. Just not Alfie or Jerome." Nina thought for a minute. "Oh, this is going to be so embarrassing."

Amber told her, "Come on, get your courage up! Fabian will be dating you before lights out tonight!"

"Uh, I doubt that." Nina said plainly.

Amber flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's a Millington prediction. Now sh, I have to figure out the exact way in which you will flirt with Eddie."

Nina sat back on her bed. Oh, what was she getting herself into? The longer Amber sat on her bad, the more Nina thought it was a _really, really_ bad idea. What if it didn't work?

*.*

Nina walked into the breakfast room. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Fabian replied.

Amber was bouncing on her heels. Once Nina frowned at her, she immediately stopped. No one could quite figure out how she could bounce on her heels with the big blue high heels she was wearing to breakfast for some reason. It was probably because she was Amber, and Amber liked to wear high heels everywhere.

Eddie was talking to Alfie and Jerome about his field trips. "Well, I went to Texas once."

"Dude, we've been to Bombay," Jerome bragged.

Patricia scowled at them. "Uh, no, you actually haven't." Her colored streak of the day was red.

Amber made a hidden hand signal to Nina which apparently meant 'start flirting'. Well, that was Amber. She sat down at the breakfast table and wouldn't start eating anything until Nina started talking to Eddie. It was not as flirtatious as she had hoped.

"I've never been to Texas. What was it like?" Nina asked curiously.

"Well," Eddie began.

The breakfast table was a long discussion about Texas between Eddie and Nina and a discussion about chocolate between Patricia and Joy.

*.*

"Amber, do you know the answer?" Mrs Andrews Asked.

"Oh, but Mrs Andrews, what about my hair? It's looking awful and frizzy. Please let me take a break to fix it. I always think better when my hair is done the right way." Amber pleaded, making her eyes big.

"You're behaving like a child. Figure out that sentence." Mrs Andrews told Amber. "Yes, you; and only you."

"But Mrs Andrews!" Fabian protested, his hand in the air. "I know what the sentence means!"

"Well, Miss Millington should have done her homework. What does it mean?" the teacher asked again.

"Well, uh, uh, um," Amber stuttered in front of the class. "Well, uhhhh..."

Mrs Andrews sighed. "I'll see you after class."

Amber retreated to her usual seat, mumbling something about her hair.

It was only then she noticed Nina was sitting next to Eddie, and not Fabian. _A bold move,_ she thought. _Well, for Nina anyway. _Amber looked thoughtfully at Fabian's brown eyes. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

*.*

After class in the House of Anubis, Amber signalled to Nina. "Hey Nina! Fabian is looking really annoyed."

"Oh great. I annoyed him." Nina didn't look happy. "And now Patricia is seriously giving me these looks. It's like I just got here again."

"Oh look, here he comes! Talk to him!" Amber said as she scuttled up the stairs.

"Hi," Fabian said.

"Hi," Nina smiled.

"Um," he began.

"Yeah, uh, about..." she started.

He paused.

She stopped.

"Okay, um, I wanted to ask you something." he told her.

"What?" she asked simply.

"Well, there's kind of this party going on upstairs that Patricia and Joy started, and you have to..." he trailed off, losing his nerve. "You have to come! Because, you know, it's really awesome up there!" He ran away up the stairs. _How could I have been stupid enough to ask her that, after she's been hanging out with Eddie all day? _

Nina smiled. She went upstairs and got changed.

*.*

"Whoa," was actually the first thing that came out of anyone's mouth.

Nina walked in, her eyes locating Fabian standing in the corner, as if hiding, with a drink. Joy was standing on the other side of the room, looking thoughtful.

Patricia and Eddie were standing awkwardly in one corner, like they were waiting to see what would happen when Nina came in.

Amber looked at Nina, almost willing her to go towards Fabian. _Don't take it too far Nina! I heard him, he almost asked you to that dance._

Nina obeyed her silent command and started walking in Fabian's direction. She smiled. "Hi."

He smiled back. It was that smile no one but her got.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Trying to make him jealous had been a stupid game. This was how it would have turned out anyway.

For one song, one dance, one night; everything was perfect.

**Sorry that it's a stupid little oneshot.**

**~Iceshadow of ShadowClan~**


End file.
